


Fight Club

by Ishti



Series: Mu11berry's Winter Exchange Gift [3]
Category: Aveyond
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishti/pseuds/Ishti
Summary: Part 3!





	Fight Club

“Oh, come on; just have a little fun! They’d all think it’s funny.”

“You think  _Lars_ would find it funny?”

“Well, maybe not Lars, but Lars doesn’t find anything funny. And anyway, we’re the only ones here; no one will hear.”

“You have a unique sense of morality.”

“And  _you’re_  smiling!”

“It’s… hard not to.”

“Ha. Good. But you take things too seriously. I’m just going to play this game myself, and you can pretend like you’re not listening.”

“Listening? To whom? I hear nothing.”

“Give me a corner of that blanket. So… Te’ijal versus Elini. I think Elini would usually win, but it depends on the terrain. Te’ijal would win in a forest where she could hide between the trees.”

“Hm.”

“Oookaaay… Te’ijal versus… Lars. That one, I think Te’ijal wins. Which means that Elini should beat Lars as well--buuuuut… Lars is tough to take down when he’s not panicking, and I think Elini would run out of mana before she could pull it off!”

“Mm.”

“Which makes this a sort of… rock-paper-shears situation. Elini beats Te’ijal, Te’ijal beats Lars, and Lars beats Elini.”

“Very tidy.”

“You  _are_ listening!”

“Once again, it’s very hard not to.”

“Geez… well, anyway, uh… Galahad. I wonder whether he would defeat Te’ijal in a fight.”

“He has the power of divine light on his side, remember.”

“Excellent point. I’ll make a bookie of you yet!”

“Oof. You wound me.”

“Rhen beats Dameon! Anyway, I’m still not sure Galahad could beat Te’ijal. He’s sort of… hmm… I don’t really know, I don’t want to say something… you know--”

“Pathetic?”

“HA! Oh my gods… Yeah, that’s the word I was looking for.”

“What about John?”

“What, John? Against whom?”

“Hmm… Elini.”

“John loses.”

“What about Lars?”

“John loses.”

“Marge?”

“Mm. Yeah, John loses. I think John loses no matter who he’s fighting.”

“Even if he was fighting me?”

“Well, you’d just keep healing yourself until he gets frustrated and walks off.”

“Pfft… all right, you got me. This is pretty fun. Do you need another pillow?”

“Nah, just scoot a little closer to--yeah, that’s good. You’re warm.”

“I’m glad we stayed behind tonight.”

“Oh. Me, too.”

“So… who beats Rhen Pendragon in a fight?”

“Real answer? Probably Te’ijal; I’m notoriously weak at defending against archers.”

“Real answer, huh? What’s the fake answer?”

“You.”

“Why me?”

“I couldn’t draw my sword against you.”

“That is incredibly sweet.”

“Ugh, I know. I feel the need to gargle ocean water.”

“I like the implication that you could draw your sword against any of the others.”

“Well, I don’t know, but Lars probably deserves it. And maybe Galahad.”

“Go easy, now; Galahad already has one woman looking to rough him up for sport.”

“We should probably do something about her.”

“Mm… probably.”

“Heh.”

“You know, you could defeat me pretty easily without drawing a sword at all.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
